User talk:SaluteMeImWinx
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Winxrainbowix page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlazeCannon15 (Talk) 13:28, June 24, 2010 HI! I am Airzel-of-haos, and i felt like saying hi to a new member. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'THATS IT, WHO SCREWED ']] WITH MY THEME SONG?! 18:31, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I have been a member for about 4 months. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'THATS IT, WHO SCREWED ']] WITH MY THEME SONG?! 19:35, August 5, 2010 (UTC) like a daily vitamin. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'THATS IT, WHO SCREWED ']] WITH MY THEME SONG?! 19:58, August 5, 2010 (UTC) i got Hyena an account. And i HIGHLY doubt she hates you. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I cause you to']] need therapy.! 20:12, August 5, 2010 (UTC) if i remember correctly, you put a post on a blog wondering if she hated you or not. if you did, i am telling you the truth, and if not, well, she doesnt hate you. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I cause you to']] need therapy.! 20:24, August 5, 2010 (UTC) don't remember. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I cause you to']] need therapy.! 20:30, August 5, 2010 (UTC) i think i have seen you, but i am not quiet sure. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I cause you to']] need therapy.! 12:36, August 6, 2010 (UTC) HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aome13 here!!!! Sorry, I`m not in BD but my sister is!!! She is "Hyena14" There... The Light Master 20:08, August 6, 2010 (UTC) lets just say ... I finally got the nads to tell Sophia i like her, and i ran off because i was scared. I am ANNOYED with myself because i ran. I feel horrible. Strikeflier, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Merlix, ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| and Helix were here.]] 21:20, August 25, 2010 (UTC) i guess you haven't seen my post about the "Magic Touch", have you? Strikeflier, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Merlix, ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| and Helix were here.]] 21:42, August 25, 2010 (UTC) it's a 35. Not joking or anything. Strikeflier, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Merlix, ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| and Helix were here.]] 22:09, August 25, 2010 (UTC) oh screw it. I'm going to go write poetry. Strikeflier, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Merlix, ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| and Helix were here.]] 22:19, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, you can't really review a character. If you can find a way, i am totally willing to back you up. Airzel [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Of ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| Haos.]] 21:43, September 1, 2010 (UTC) DarkusMaster84 was here DarkusMaster84 was here!!!!!!!!!!! How????? You said how to become a gm how how how how how how thats my dream! :Dude...Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 23:19, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::That wasn't me, sorry.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 23:27, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ON LUMAGROWL SERVER, AT THE PARK ENTRANCE, TELL ME INSTANTLY WHEN YOU ARE READY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious' 00:46, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok, do the marrage now. Then the present awaits... 'I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious' 20:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC) DNA code for: Silver-Flip Diamond Slicer 'I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious' 19:14, September 26, 2010 (UTC) You know Flip-Attribute bakugans? Well, the Silver-Flip is silver with red painting. Diamond Slicer, like it's name, it's blades can make a clean slice though the diamond. 'I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious' 19:20, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the offer, but can it be tomorrow? Darkus''Ma[[User blog:DarkusMaster|ster]] 04:02, October 9, 2010 (UTC) You are Nikki (whatever numbers) on BD, right? User: DarkusAlpha 05:54, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the brawls, they were EPIC. User: DarkusAlpha 05:57, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I never got pics but it's good to experience them. DM is going to hate both of us... (shivers) User: DarkusAlpha 06:03, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I saw those. Oh, my cousin customized his Helios to make it anime-styled. User: DarkusAlpha 06:06, October 9, 2010 (UTC) No, sharpied it. User: DarkusAlpha 06:09, October 9, 2010 (UTC) As in Sharpie. User: DarkusAlpha 06:09, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Yup. Crazy thing: Many wave 5s at my stores, but no wave 4s! LOL NEWS FLASH. You have Alpha before you!! 01:50, October 17, 2010 (UTC) "Delete" Instead of saying "DELETE!!!!!!" on pages that should be deleted, you can use the template. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 21:13, November 7, 2010 (UTC) code hey i have your code, just let me know where to send it Cause no one talks to me Cause no one talks to me due to time difference so I give up by Winx I'm sorry I don't do Autographs! (talk) 20:03, December 2, 2010 (UTC) P.S if you want to talk email me! yes Yes I will probably be on RTW also I your now in my top 5 people on this wiki along with TS, DM, YOU, DA and PML! I'm sorry I don't do Autographs! (talk) 20:10, December 2, 2010 (UTC) yes Yes I will probably be on RTW also I your now in my top 5 people on this wiki along with TS, DM, YOU, DA and PML! I'm sorry I don't do Autographs! (talk) 20:10, December 2, 2010 (UTC) By By the way they wheren't in any order! I'm sorry I don't do Autographs! (talk) 20:12, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok I will also be on BD and RTW and Email! I'm sorry I don't do Autographs! (talk) 20:18, December 2, 2010 (UTC) I do! Am I friends with you on BD? I Unblocked you. ZeroQ (talk) 20:39, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Shadow Resistance Please join Shadow Resistance. We help destroy Shadow Army. For more info, look at my talk page. S999|Leave a M. 02:38, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Back to IRC now. UNITE... AND STRIKE!!!• 07:01, January 3, 2011 (UTC) get on bd and jump to me :D Reach for the stars 01:22, January 7, 2011 (UTC Before i'm Not on here ANY more, I'll show you a bakugan that's a mix of Rainbow,Lumino,And Mutant helios.He's Considerd the "Brother" of Rainbow.his name is Elementos Userpage "I haven't had school for two days in a row". I had a 2-day school week XD. Monday I had off for a holiday, Tuesday I had a snow day, Wednesday had a two hour delay, full day Thursday, and no school again today. --DQ13|''My eyes aren't just'''' decorations, you know'' 13:54, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Rtw is empty. You know what that means. lets Un-bore it! Ok ok, you may join Trinity Core!THE GLORIOUSS999Ω∞|Earth and Fire 02:28, January 23, 2011 (UTC) You like Pokemon too?MetalTheWolf (talk) 16:42, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay...I'm big fan of Pokemon and I'm new to Bakugan.MetalTheWolf (talk) 16:47, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Drago is my favourite Bakugan so far whats yours?MetalTheWolf (talk) 16:55, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Cool.Fear Drago and Keith! 17:05, January 23, 2011 (UTC) XD'Pokemon master and Bakugan Brawler.' 17:18, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.Pokemon master and Bakugan Brawler. 17:55, January 23, 2011 (UTC)